


Your Surrender

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daichi Threesomes Week, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto had made it all sound so easy, while Kuroo turned the fear into something seductive; both were persuasive in their own way and Daichi lost the fight long before he was tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Surrender

Every touch, every kiss, every breath skating across his skin--Daichi feels half driven mad already and they haven’t even really started.

Less than ten minutes ago, Bokuto was wrapping his wrists in a pretty, soft, red braided rope and securing them to the metal bars of their headboard. Next to him, Kuroo just sat there watching, eyeing Daichi up and down like he was put on display _just for him_ , and it causes goosebumps to rise up and down his body.

Being bound like this was never something Daichi thought he wanted to experience. The thought of having no control, no means of escape, and feeling completely powerless--it was sort of terrifying. And it wasn't until he found the right relationship, two years into university--with people he trusted the most in the world--that he gave it any serious thought. Bokuto had made it all sound so easy, while Kuroo turned the fear into something seductive; both were persuasive in their own way and Daichi lost the fight long before he was tied up.

"Still want to do this?" Kuroo asks once Bokuto's climbed into bed with them, his tongue dragging along the shell of Daichi's ear as he sits straddling his chest. "The ropes aren't too tight?"

Daichi shakes his head a little, aware of the fact that Bokuto is pulling down his briefs, and takes a deep breath. “It’s _fine_ ,” he says curtly-- wishing he’d requested Kuroo to not talk during all of this--and sighs. “I said I’d tell you if I wanted you guys to stop, right? So stop worrying."

“But I always worry.”

It comes out sounding more like a tease than something sweet, and Daichi has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he focuses on feeling Bokuto, whose hands are massaging his thighs like he wants to make sure he's comfortable, too. And Daichi relaxes into it, letting his body go more slack in the restraints until Kuroo finds just the right spot on his neck and sets up camp. 

He goes from slack to pulling at the restraints for the first time, hands eager to pull Kuroo  _anywhere_ else so he’ll stop torturing his sweet spot like he intends to make him come just like that, but he can’t.

And _god_ is that frustrating.

“You look good like that, Daichi,” Bokuto says with actual awe in his voice, slowly pulling Daichi’s leg up to rest against his shoulder. “But I think I can make you look even better.”

“Neither of you know when to stop talking, do you? And how can you even _say_ that like it's not the most embarrassing thing in the world?,” Daichi wonders, his face already burning hot. 

Bokuto’s smile stretches wider, letting Daichi feel it when he presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. "I don't think you understand just how cute you can be."

And Daichi wants to say something against that, like how he’s a _guy_ and cute shouldn’t be a word to describe him, but Bokuto doesn’t let him. He takes the chance to bite down on the sensitive skin of Daichi’s inner thigh, licking at the mark left behind with a grin just as wicked as Kuroo’s smirk, and Daichi lets out a sharp cry that’s definitely _not_ a squeak.

When he expects to feel it again--Kuroo usually leaves enough marks to make him look like he's been mauled by a wild animal--Bokuto flips that idea on it's head. He pops open the lube instead, the  _click_ loud in the room only filled with Daichi's panting and the sounds of Kuroo licking his way down Daichi's chest, and pours it generously on his fingers. 

It’s cold when it drips down on Daichi’s ass, making him shudder and pull at the ropes again, but he sighs appreciately when Bokuto follows it with his warm fingers. “Ready?”

Aware of what Bokuto's asking, Daichi nods as he takes a deep breath, letting it out with a shudder when Bokuto sinks one finger knuckle deep inside him. He's slow at first, just dragging his finger shallowly in and out and slowly works him open. Kuroo, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have any time for going slow; he kisses him deeply, dragging his tongue along the roof of Daichi’s mouth, and pulls back with smile.

“Wanna hear you as he works you open,” he says, making Daichi’s breath hitch before he’s sliding his tongue back in his mouth, mirroring the way Bokuto’s filling him with another finger and stretching him wider.

Daichi’s hips buck from where they’re slightly elevated off the bed, pushing against the air for a friction that’s not there. He definitely _does_ whine this time, when Bokuto does it again, harder, and makes Daichi moan down Kuroo’s throat. It feels _so_ good though, and _so_ tight, that the burn of the stretch is barely there and Daichi just needs _more_.

Just as he thinks the third finger is coming, both of them disappear instead. He isn’t proud of the sound he makes at the loss, too aware of the smirk Kuroo’s pressing against him when he swallows it, and doesn’t know what’s going on before his hips are being pulled higher in the air and his thighs are being pushed back.

“What are you doing, Bo-- _oh_ ,” Kuroo breathes when he pulls back, moving away from Daichi so Bokuto can bend him practically in half. “Shit, I wish I was you right now, Sawamura.”

And he only has a second to wonder _why_ , why Kuroo would want to feel his whole body burning as it’s pushed to it’s limit, before he’s wondering why he _didn’t_ want it.

Bokuto’s moving his face down, Daichi watching with wide eyes as the tip of his tongue comes out and laps up all the lube that’d leaked out of his ass. He circles Daichi’s puckered skin, running the flat of his tongue against it in several wicked, burning swipes, before pushing just past the first ring of muscle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi curses, head thrown back into the pillows while his arms pull at the ropes harder.   

The feeling of his tongue is so foreign, odd, and probing as it slips deeper still and Daichi can feels his precome leaking heavily on his chest. He can’t breathe, can’t _move_ , and the muscles in his legs go tight as he tries to pull away from Bokuto’s mouth while also trying to get closer. It’s just too new and overwhelming, and Daichi doesn’t even realize the broken sounds in the room are coming from _him_ until they’re echoing off the walls.

“Pull back some, Bokuto,” Kuroo is saying, Daichi barely registering it at all. “Yeah, just a little...okay _there_.”

When Bokuto eases up, Daichi  _breathes_ so deeply it makes him shudder. It feels good, not being bent so drastically anymore, and he can feel his body turn to putty under Bokuto’s hold as his tongue eases back and circles his hole again. Letting his eyes peek open to look up at Bokuto for a second, Daichi moans just from the way he looks so fucking _pleased_ to be eating out his ass, like nothing so good has ever happened to him before. And Daichi wonders just how humiliated he’s going to feel--a sort of pleasant humiliation that really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does--when Kuroo comes back into view.  

He’s laid out on his side, his head dangerously close from settling on the puddle of precome that Daichi’s collected on his chest, and he doesn’t realize what Kuroo’s doing until it happens.

The ropes pull hard enough this time it makes the whole bed _creak_.

Daichi's entire body begs to bend forward in that moment, to curl in on himself against the torturing heat of Kuroo’s mouth engulfing him from root to tip. Bokuto's tongue decides right  _now_ is the best time to dive deep inside of him again, and Daichi doesn't know what's up or down. It’s an assault on both sides, pleasuring and murderous, and he's lost to the feeling with no where to run. 

His hips buck again, cock driving deep until it hits the back of Kuroo’s throat, and he can feel it; thighs shaking, abdomen tight, his toes curling to the point where he _sobs_ at the pain--Daichi feels his orgasm down in every nerve of his body.

And Kuroo, with his smirk wrapped around Daichi’s cock, milks him dry until he’s left an oversensitive shaking mess in the middle of the bed.

After he pulls back, Bokuto is kind enough to rest him gently back down--rubbing his hips with calming circles--before he’s reaching off to the side table to grab a condom. Daichi can’t imagine _why_ he’s doing it, having just destroyed him and left him unsuitable to fuck for the foreseeable future, but that’s when Kuroo surprises him again.

He’s up on his hands and knees, crawling along the length of his body until they’re face to face again, and kisses Daichi.

It’s lazy on his side of things this time, his body still lax and unmovable in the most frustrating way, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind. He’s gentler with it, coaxing enough out of Daichi to make it a good kiss, and he figures out what’s happening when Kuroo hisses against his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , man -- were you fingering yourself while you were sucking Daichi off?”

Kuroo’s answering laugh to Bokuto’s question makes Daichi’s cock twitch painfully, weakly moving against his stomach. He notices Kuroo smiling devilishly right before Bokuto slides into him, making his smile melt around the sound of moan and leaving Daichi trapped. 

Having no escape and being forced into watching Kuroo get fucked while he's still tied up is much more exciting than Daichi wishes it was. He just gets to lay there, watching Kuroo without having to do any of the work, and pays good attention to his cocky face moving and shifting into different masks of pleasure. He lets his head drop to the side, kissing Kuroo’s bicep where his arms are braced next to Daichi’s head, and then feels like getting a little payback.

“Go harder, Bokuto,” he calls out, leaning up to lick a stripe along the bottom of Kuroo’s jaw. “Make him come louder than me.”

Daichi _knows_ Bokuto can’t back down from a challenge.

So when Kuroo’s next moan is a cry instead of one of his calm, smooth moans that makes him always seem like he’s in control, Daichi smirks. Even if he can’t move, even if his legs are still shaking with the after effects of his orgasm--he can at least watch someone else feel that too rushed sensation that drove him crazy. 

Which Kuroo _definitely_ feels, leaning further down against Daichi and biting at his neck to try and keep himself quiet. He’s shuddering and shaking, moaning both their names into Daichi’s shoulder barely loud enough to hear over the smack of skin against skin where Bokuto’s pounding into him.

But it’s not long before Bokuto loses his unforgiving rhythm--his hips stuttering with shaky moans--and Daichi can tell he’s close. He takes that as a reason to help, biting the tender lobe of Kuroo’s ear and feels smug when Kuroo _mewls_  and leans into it. It’s useless in the end, because Bokuto still finishes first, coming with a soft moan that entangles with the sounds Kuroo is still whimpering.

And then Daichi is left being a spectator again, watching Bokuto pull out to arch Kuroo upwards and back against him. He’s held tightly, back pressed to Bokuto’s chest, and Daichi takes the opportunity to slowly drag his eyes down Kuroo’s body. His skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hips bruised from Bokuto’s fingertips, and Daichi thinks Kuroo’s one of the hottest things in the world. Especially when Bokuto wraps a hand around his cock, jacking him off rough and fast until he comes all over Daichi’s stomach while shouting Bokuto’s name.  

When he collapses next to him, still making small noises deep into the sheets, Bokuto’s left looking at the both of them with a laugh on his lips. “I really did a number on you two, didn’t I?”

Daichi’s glare is enough for both him and Kuroo--who still hasn’t moved from face planting into the mattress--and Bokuto winks before standing up. He’s shaky on his legs, at least, not able to do his usual post-coital jaunt around the apartment as he leaves them alone for a minute.

Leaning over, Daichi blows against Kuroo’s damp neck to get his attention, and laughs a little when Kuroo whines. He shifts enough to look at him, his face as red as Daichi’s still feels, and they smile at one another. “That was awesome, right?”

“Yeah, but _fuck_ \--you’re getting tied up next time,” Daichi promises, trying to shift his arms again. “My arms are killing me.”

“Mmm, I’m good with that.”

“Good with what?” Bokuto’s back with a few damp washcloths, throwing one to Kuroo who can’t catch it before it smacks him in the face, and leaves Daichi laughing. “Oops, sorry dude.”

“Why must you be so mean to me, Bokuto?”

“It wasn't on _purpose_ , okay? Just clean up--I’m going to get Daichi’s arms down.”

Bokuto makes fast work of his knots, gently lowering Daichi’s arms down one at a time. As soon as he’s got the ropes off, Bokuto takes one arm and slowly rubs the feeling back into it with his warm hands, making Daichi sigh contently. Kuroo’s got his other arm after he cleans all the come off his stomach, kissing at the light bruise already forming and they both do their best to make Daichi happy in the afterglow.

“Feel good?” Kuroo asks, worrying again even when Daichi snorts.

“I feel good, yeah...now let’s go to sleep.”

Without another word, Kuroo settles down behind Daichi, spooning him with his face nuzzling in the space between his shoulder blades. And then Bokuto’s there too, face to face with Daichi, kissing him softly before Daichi is settling himself beneath Bokuto's chin and accepting the warmth much easier than he usually does. It just feels good, after being tied up like that, and he lets himself fall asleep thanking god tomorrow is Saturday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I don't even know where this stuff comes from, but it's always fun to write!! Hope you guys are enjoying Daichi Threesomes Week!!


End file.
